


Babysitters of the Year

by MrTwilight



Category: Original Work
Genre: Come Eating, Come Shot, Consensual Underage Sex, F/M, Face-Sitting, First Kiss, First Time, Licking, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, POV First Person, Sex Toys, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 04:56:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12574184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrTwilight/pseuds/MrTwilight
Summary: After a boy's mother leaves to attend to a funeral, his babysitters started to do what they were hired to do, then at mealtime, an accident happened that created a chain of events that wasn't intended to happen.





	Babysitters of the Year

I looked from my game as I heard my mom pressing buttons on her phone, then I saw her standing next to my room.

“Need something mom?” I asked, making her looked up at me.

“Please don't be upset with me for calling a babysitter.” She said as she put her phone to her ear, making me sigh and went back to my game.

“You know this is all I would be doing for whatever you are about to do.” I said. “But whatever, I don't care if you don't trust me anymore.”

“I do trust you to be good, but not on feeding yourself.” She said.

I smiled as I looked at her as I did have trouble prying myself from my games even to eat, then it faded as I realized that means she was going for a long time.

“Where are you going?” I asked.

“Hello can you or your sister come watch my son for a week?” My mom said.

“A week?” I yelped in worry. “Mom where are you going? Nothing takes that long.”

“Yes I don't mind that.” She said as she put her hand up. “Yes I’ll pay that much, I don't care what you do here as long as you make sure he’s fed and the house is clean when I get back.”

She hung up and looked at me.

“I’m going to my mom’s funeral that is in Paris.” She said. “I wish to stay and accompany my dad since he is about to go too.”

My mouth dropped open in sorrow as tears fell from my eyes. Her face filled with worry as she came to me, then hugged me.

“I’m sorry I didn't tell you earlier.” She said as I started to cry. “I know how much you love them and it was wrong to keep that back from you. Please forgive me.”

“I do.” I cried. “Just don't keep anymore from me."

Once I stopped crying, I took a shaky deep breath, then she pulled back.

“Please don't let this ruin your mood.” She said.

“I’ll try not.” I said.

A knock on the door filled the air, making my mom's face fill with worry again. I wipe my tears so they wouldn’t worry about me, making my mom smile weakly, then walked to the door as I went back to my game. A few minutes later, a second player joining my game, making me look at my second controller and saw it wasn’t there, then I look to the door and saw no one there.

“Getting warmer.” Angel, my mom’s friend’s sister said with a giggle and sounded to be behind me.

I looked back and saw her standing there with a smile as she held my controller. I looked back to my game and saw she was already engaging with me, making me retaliate and slaughter her.

“Jeez, I see you don't like giving mercy for sneak attacks.” She said.

“Nope.” I said with a giggle. “Not even to invaders.”

“Was that for real or in the game?” She asked.

“What do you mean for real?” I asked.

“Well I did just invade your room.” She said.

“I don't care, I don't get many girls to come into my room.” I said. “Only my male friends like my games. The girls think I’m boring when I'm playing a game.”

“Well I don’t.” She said. “I think your cute too.”

I smiled as none of the girls said that to me. After a full game, I looked at her.

“You are the first person that actually finish a full game of this with me.” I said. “The game is way to long for most players.”

“Well I’m not most players, but I am a weakling compare to you.” She said with frustration.

“Well I have been playing this for awhile and know every secret to it.” I said.

“No wonder all the loot was gone in the secrets I found.” She said.

“Yeah I know I'm so cheap.” I said with a giggle. “I kinda went to your base and looted around it before you even found my men.”

She slugged me.

“I can't believe you rigged the game to know where I was.” She said.

“You know how to look at the map, right?” I asked.

“Yes, but I didn't know you made it for this round since it was a single screen.”

“Wow, your not very vigilant on my side of the screen are you?” I asked.

“Dinner time.” Abbey, Angel’s sister said. “Get Kyle off the game please Angel.”

“Nope not happening.” I said and went back to my game.

Angel grabbed my arm and start pulling me, but I grabbed my bed, making her grab my leg with both hands as I tried to crawl away, then she giggle as she was now dragging the bed with us. I dropped my controller as I felt my pants coming off, then grabbed my pants.

“Angel you're pulling off my pants.” I yelped.

“I don't care, that's something I want to see." She said. "Let go and let it happen. How are you so strong with one hand anyways."

A giggle from Abbey filled the air.

“Need help?” She asked.

“Yes please.” Angel said. “He’s really light, but way too strong for me.”

“There is a little secret that his mom told me about.” Abbey said, making me look at her and saw she was now next to me.

She grin as she saw me look at her, then she poked my ribs, making me let go of my pants to grab her and giggled as she touched my ticklish spot. I felt my pants come off and Angel flew backwards crushing my project as she fell down.

“Oh no.” I whined as Angel got off my project. “Damn it, now I’m going to get an F for this project.”

“I'm sorry, I think I can help you fix It.” Angel said, then looked at the mess. “Whatever it was.”

“It was going to be a first working teleporter.” I whined, then I pointed to my toy that was in pieces. “I even got my toy to go through, but it came out wrong as you can see. It was making calibrations when I was playing my game.”

“Okay, who knew I was babysitting a middle school genius.” Abbey said with disbelief.

I smiled as I loved it when people called me that, then started to put the teleporter together. A few minutes later, she started to leave us, but froze when the teleporter turned on, then I sighed in relief.

“Fixed it.” I said. “Thank God I had spares for the broken parts.”

I grabbed a toy car and put it on the teleporter pad as I put on my safety glasses, making Abby step back with nervousness on her face. I walked to the control panel and started to put in the code, then pressed activate. I saw the teleport pads start to glow, making everyone step back nervously. A second later, I saw the toy phased out of existence.

“Whoa.” Angel said as I stared the receiver in worry as it was taking longer than last time.

A second later, the toy appeared on the pad perfectly intact. Abbey grabbed the toy and i saw it stayed in one piece.

"Unbelievable." She said. 

“Yes!” I yelped as I hugged and kissed Angel. “Thank you so much for breaking it.”

I stared at her nervously as I felt her hand touch my shaft, making me remember I had no pants on. I saw Angel’s face fill with confusion as she felt around, then smiled as she felt my shaft start to grow.

“Okay, I'm gone if you going down that road Angel.” Abbey said with a giggle. “Please don't make a mess with him.”

“What, you're allowing this?” I yelped.

“Yes, since she owes me.” Angel said. “And I’m cashing that token in if you don't mind letting me play with you a little bit longer.”

Abby giggled and walked out of the room as she saw my nervousness.

“Just don't force him Angel, I accept refunds if he says no.” Abby said.

“Please don't say no.” Angel said. “I want you as my boyfriend now. I love smart people.”

I felt her reach around my underwear and grabbed my balls with a tender touch.

“It wouldn’t be smart if I refused an offer like that from a girl I also have a crush on.” I said nervously.

She smiled and kissed me on the lips, making me close my eyes as I kissed her back. Once I opened my eyes I saw her smiling from my expression. I felt her grab my underwear and pull it down, then stared at my four inch shaft that was now aching to please her. She smiled nervously as she pulled me to my bed and pushed me down, then push me back as she got on me. I took a deep breath as she unbuttoned my shirt, then started to kiss my chest as she took off her shirt, revealing her B cup breasts that wasn’t covered by a bra. I grabbed them, making her smile, then she laid down on me as she started to kiss me. I stared in her bright green eyes and got lost in the beauty of them. A few second of her kissing me, I gasped as I felt something warm and wet wrap around my cock and start to move up and down on it, making Angel look back.

“What are you doing Abbey?” She whined. “He’s mine, get your mouth off him.”

“Can you share please?” Abbey asked. “You two made me horny and I don't have a boyfriend since he dumped me.”

Angel looked at me, then sighed.

“If it’s okay with him, then I don't care.” She said. “But I will not let anyone else have him and his virginity is mine.”

I let out a nervous laugh as I couldn’t believe she said that, making her smile.

“Do you mind having sex with my sister too?” She asked as Abbey’s face came into view.

"No." I said.

“Good.” Abbey said as she started to suck me again, making me moan as she was really good.

“Slow the fuck down, I don't want him to fall for you.” Angel growled.

“I will not allow that.” Abbey said.

Angel nodded and put her slit on my face, making Abbey and me giggle.

“Where did you learn that one?” Abbey asked. “I know I didn't teach you that even though I'm going to do it to my next boyfriend now.”

“I learned it from mom.” Angel said, then she gasped as I started to lick her. “Damn his tongue is so warm. Push it in me please.”

Abbey giggled as I did as I was told, making Angel moan.

“God, that feels great.” She moaned as I licked around.

I started to moan as I felt myself about to climax, then I shot several gushes into Abbey’s mouth, making Abbey start sucking me dry.

“Damn, you taste good.” She moaned. “Give me more.”

“Did you just make him cum?” Angel growled.

“It’s okay.” I said. “I’ll still let you do what you want to me.”

She sighed and turned around on my face then laid down to my cock as I continued to eat her.

“I love this position.” Abbey said with a giggle as I felt someone grab my balls as Angel started to suck me, making me moan as she was good too.

“Jeez, you really do teach her.” I moaned. “She’s as good as you are.”

Abbey giggled and came into view. I saw she was now naked, then I saw her place a Dildo to Angel’s ass.

“Hay what are you doing?” Angel yelped. “I don't want a toy to take that virginity, that belongs to him.”

I giggled as I watched her walk back to her, then i felt her grab my leg.

“Wait, ask him before you do that!” Angel yelped. “I don't want him in pain.”

“Do you mind if I put the dildo in you?” Abbey asked.

“Um, I guess I'll try it.” I said hesitantly.

“Go slow.” Angel growled. “I don't want to hear him scream in pain like your last boyfriend.”

“He liked it though.” Abbey said.

“I don't care.” Angel said, then she moaned. “God is that feeling what I think it is?”

“I believe so.” Abbey said with a giggle just as I felt Angel’s cream shoot all over my face with her moaning.

I whined as I didn't like the feeling of that. Abbey giggled as she came into view.

“What happen, why did he whine like that?” Angel asked.

“You missed his mouth and he doesn't like it on his face.” Abbey said, then started to lick off my face, making me giggle.

“What are you, a dog?” I asked.

“Angel giggle as Abby nodded.

“Your not bad either Angel.” Abby said as she finished. “Care to allow me to lick you?”

“I’m not a lesbian.” Angel said.

“That would be Bisexual.” I said, making Abby stare at me in impression.

“I don't care.” Angel said. “I will not have sex with anyone but you.”

I started to lick her slit.

“I said no!” Angel growled and sat up, making my tongue penetrate her again. “Oh sorry.”

“Take his virginity so I can fuck him.” Abbey said.

I giggled nervously, making her smile as she saw my face becoming red from embarrassment. Angel got off my face and moved to my shaft.

“Wait.” Abby said as she held up the Dildo, then looked at me.

“Sure.” I said, then I reached between my bed and pulled out my warming massaging oil.

Abbey smiled and grabbed it, then started to lube the toy as Angel stared at me.

“Put that away, he’s scared of it.” Angel said, making Abbey look at me.

“It’s fine, I’ll be fine.” I said.

Abbey grabbed my arm and push me to my front. I felt Angel grab my ass and give it a squeeze.

“I think I like his ass.” She said, making Abbey giggle. “If you damage it, I will hurt you.”

Her smile fade as she nodded. I felt Angel spread open my cheeks, then I felt her tongue lick my back door, making me moan as Abbey’s face fill with disgust.

“Did mom teach you that one?” Abbey asked.

“No, that was your movie.” Angel said, making Abbey stare in shock. “I’m not a fan of gay movies, but I learned a few things to pleasure him from them so I don't mind.”

“That’s no joke.” I moaned. “Don’t stop please.”

Abbey smiled as she saw my face, then I moaned again as she push her tongue into me.

“Can I try that?” Abbey asked.

“Yes please, I want to feel the pro do it.” I said.

“I’m no pro at that.” She said. “I thought it was disgusting until now since she seems to like it.”

She walked to Angel as she stopped licking me, then she spread me open as Abby started to lick me, making me moan again.

“You're better than you give yourself credit for.” I moaned. “God, I want this more often.”

“So do I.” Abbey said, then I felt the bed jerk as I heard a soft slap.

“Warn him damn it.” Angel growled. “I don't want to lose my first boyfriend, especially when he is willing to have sex with me.”

“It’s okay, just be gentle.” I said and tried to relax myself.

A second later, I felt the dildo touch my backdoor, then push in, making me grunt as I started to feel pain.

“Pull out.” Angel yelped. “He’s clinging the bed.”

“No, continue.” I moaned. “It’s not that bad of a pain.”

“Well you can say I was a pain in the ass to your mom now.” Abbey said with a giggle.

I smiled as I liked that one, then I saw Angel come into view, I saw her smile as she saw my smile.

“You can continue.” She said, then her face filled with worry as I felt the pain return.

Once she had the whole thing in me, I moaned, then she turn on the vibrator, making me moan again as it felt good. She push me to my back slowly, then looked at me as she got on top of my chest. Abby start sucking me for a few seconds, then she grabbed Angel and picked her up. I watched as she pulled her over my shaft, making me grab it and held it steady as she lowered her down to me, then I moaned as I penetrated her.

“I don't know if I can take much more of this vibrating and your warmth all over me.” I moaned as Angel laid down on me.

She smiled and started to bob herself on my shaft, making me lose my senses and start moaning uncontrollably.

“God, I never seen a face like that before.” Abbey said with a giggle.

A few minutes later, I felt my climax approaching.

“I…" I started to say, then let out a grunt. "I’m going to cum.”

“No, get your hands off me.” Angel growled, making me open my eyes and saw Abbey was staring at her in worry. “I want to feel this and I’m also about to cum again.”

Abby look at me, then nodded nervously. I felt Angel push me deep in her, then pulled out just to push deep once again, making me moan as I came deep in her as her pelvis touched mine. Angel moaned as her walls clamped down on me, sucking more cum out of me, making me moan some more. Abby grabbed Angel, then pulled her off.

“My turn.” Abbey said as she set Angel on my face.

Angel smiled as I started to lick.

“You might want to hurry, he’s running on fumes.” She said, making me giggled as she was right.

“Well we can have dinner right now.” Abbey said.

“Dinner or sex, can’t have both tonight.” I said.

“Bullshit, you're eating.” She growled, making Angel smile nervously.

“Don’t resist her when she swears like that.” Angel said. “That means she’s serious.”

“We’ll see how much energy I have if you have sex with me.” I said. “Cumming twice in an hour is exhausting.”

“Not for me it isn’t.” Angel said. “Make me cum again.”

I smiled and started to lick her as Abbey got on top of me, then grabbed my shaft and pushed it in her, making her moan.

“Damn he’s bigger than my last boyfriend.” Abbey moaned. “I really hope I don't get addicted to him.”

“You won't if I forbid you to have sex with him.” Angel said as Abbey started to bob on me.

I closed my eyes as I started to feel pleasure again. A Few minutes later, I felt Angel start grinding my face as she started to pant, making me open my eyes and saw her eyes were closed with a face full of color. I pushed my tongue deeper and she moaned as I felt her gush into my mouth.

“Thank you, I feel much better now and will sleep like a rock.” Angel moaned breathlessly.

“Thank God for that.” Abbey moaned. “Getting her to sleep is the worst. Now it’s my turned to make you cum again if you can.”

“I think I can make that happen.” Angel said as she moved closer to Abby, then started to lick my nipples.

I moaned as the feeling of the vibrator, her licking and being inside Abby sent me to another world.

“Grab his balls.” Angel said. “Massage every possible thing you can think of.”

Abbey giggled as I felt her grab my balls and start massaging them.

“Not long now.” Angel said as I started to pant and thrust with Abbey.

“How do you know me already?” I moaned.

“I can see it in your face.” Angel said. “You are about to blow again.”

Abbey moaned as I felt her walls clamp around my shaft, making me let out a loud long moan as I came deep in her.

“I can't take anymore of this.” I moaned with pants of exhaustion. “If we continue, I'm going to pass out for sure.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please give me a Kudos at bottom of the screen if you liked this story. It boosts my confidence that my novels will be liked once i get them published and it aslo boost my mood when I see them, thanks a bunch for reading.


End file.
